muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby in Wonderland
Abby in Wonderland is a 41-minute Sesame Street direct-to-DVD production adapting Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. The special was released in 2008. The production was created specifically for DVD release, but it also aired on PBS on November 28, 2008 as part of PBS Kids' "Feast of Favorites" celebration after Thanksgiving. It was aired again on December 29, 2008 during the holiday season. Cast of characters * Abby Cadabby as Alice * Elmo as the Red Rabbit * Grover as the Mad Hatter * Cookie Monster as the Cheshire Cookie Cat * Count von Count as the Counter-pillar * Oscar the Grouch as the Grouch of Hearts * Rosita as Little Rose (Rose-ita) * Zoe as Mousey the Hatter Helper * Ernie and Bert as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Gallery Image:Abbywonder-book.jpg Image:Abbywonder-abby.jpg Image:Abbywonder-characters.jpg Image:Abbywonder-counterpillarrosita.jpg Image:Abbywonder-tweedles.jpg Image:Abbywonder-cheshire.jpg Image:Abbywonder-teaparty.jpg Image:Abbywonder-giants.jpg Image:Abbywonder-grouches.jpg Notes * The televised version that aired in November 2008 featured a What's the Word on the Street? segment for "rhyme" (from Episode 4153) and the street scene for Episode 4161 to round out the hour (complete with "Octagon" opening and title card). *The production received a limited theatrical release during September 2008 through Kidtoon Films. *The Red Rabbit does not speak in third-person like his real-world counterpart Elmo does, a rarity among Elmo's Alternate Identities. Merchandise and premiums Image:Abbyinwonderland.jpg|Abby in Wonderland storybook Image:AbbysWonderlandLearningAdventure.jpg|Abby's Wonderland Learning Adventure workbook Image:Coloringbookwstickers.JPG|Kmart exclusive coloring book Image:Stickers.JPG|Kmart exclusive coloring book sticker sheet Image:KidToons-Abby-Coloring-Sheet.jpg|Kidtoon Films coloring sheets Tpiw.jpg|''Tea Party in Wonderland'' 2017 International releases Image:Abbyinwonderlandaustraliandvd.png| Australia, 2009 Madman Entertainment SES1015 AbbyenelPaisdeLasMaravillas.png| Mexico, 2010 Ventura Entertainment Image:Abbyinwonderlandthai.jpg| VCD TIGA Image:Abbyinwonderlandthaidvd.jpg| DVD TIGA Promotional appearances for a "T" party]] Any of Abby and Elmo's promotional appearances in book stores were based around the "T" party concept."Abby Celebrates DVD Release With Magical ‘T’ Parties", Sesame Workshop, 2008. * October 1, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo promote the DVD at Barnes & Noble's Tribeca store in Manhattan. * October 4, 2008: Abby Cadabby walked the pink carpet at the Sheppard Grande theatre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Following the pink carpet, there was a screening of the movie. (Tickets were available through contests with CHFI-FM and The National Post, and on the web.Alliance Films and Sesame Workshop press release, "SESAME STREET’S NEWEST MUPPET, ABBY CADABBY, FLIES INTO CANADA AND MAKES HER DEBUT IN TORONTO AND IN “WONDERLAND”", 25 September 2008. * October 6, 2008: Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Grover and Cookie Monster visit Martha for a tea party to celebrate the release of "Abby in Wonderland" on DVD. * October 8, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear to promote the DVD at Barnes & Noble's Glendale, California store. * October 8, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear on Hollywood 411 promote the DVD. * October 13, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear on The Bonnie Hunt Show to plug the DVD. Performers Starring the Muppets of Sesame Street * Leslie Carrara as Abby * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Jerry Nelson as the Count * Caroll Spinney as Oscar * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita * David Rudman as Cookie Monster * Fran Brill as Zoe * Eric Jacobson as Bert and Grover * Steve Whitmire as Ernie * Matt Vogel, Martin P. Robinson, Tyler Bunch, Rickey Boyd With Muppet Performers * Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, Pam Arciero, John Kennedy, David Stephens, Credits * Written by Christine Ferraro * Directed by Kevin Clash * Songs by Mark Radice * Vocal Coach: Dave Conner * Senior Producer: Melissa Dino * Producers: Tim Carter, Benjamin Lehmann * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Assistant Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel *Jim Henson's Creature Shop **Costumes and Additional Puppet Design: Jason Weber **Puppet Workshop Crew: Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Paul Hartis, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Chelsea Carter, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz, Taylor Harrison * Design Consultant: Rickey Boyd * Set Consultant and Street Set Design: Victor DiNapoli * Storyboard Artist: Louis Mitchell * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. * Animation by Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Sesame Street Direct-to-Video